


A Postscript

by glitterfey



Category: Jacqueline Carey - Santa Olivia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfey/pseuds/glitterfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A postscript to Jacqueline Carey's novel "Santa Olivia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Postscript

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/gifts).



> This wasn't the fandom I signed up to write, and I'd never heard of this book before Yuletide. I'm so happy this novel was requested, because it was an absolute pleasure to read. I felt left hanging by the end of the novel--I wanted just a little bit more, to know that Loup and Pilar really would be okay. That's what I strove to do here. Enjoy, Deifire, and Happy Yuletide!

The lights of Outpost had faded.

 

"Tell me what happened after I left," Loup said.

 

"I told him.  I think Rory knew, but he had to hear it from me.  I told him what you were, where you wanted to go, how we'd been together.  You know, I think in his own way, he did love me.  Sometimes, I wished I could love him back, the way he deserved, but only you were in my heart, Loup.  Only you."

 

"I know, baby.  We're together now, forever."

 

A kiss.

 

"Nothing happened, Loup.  You won, and nothing happened.  Santa Olivia lived and died with you, and so did any hope we had.  When they took you away, the resistance faded.  Everything's the same as it was when you left.  The soldiers are there, the church is there, the Santitos are there.  We lived the same life we always had, and nothing changed.  God, I missed you, Loup, but finding out that the aftermath was nothing?  It hurt almost as bad as leaving you did."

 

"I did this for Tommy.  I did this for us.  If we can find a way to help Santa Olivia, we must, but Pilar, my future is with you, here.  We're forever, me and you."

 

"I know, babe." 

 

The road was long  Christophe hummed along with the radio, and Loup and Pilar sat in the back, cuddling, waiting, trusting and being.

 

And then the car stopped.

 

The sun began to hint into the night sky.

 

Christophe spoke.  "We're stopping for now, _mi corazons_.  Until we talk to the Mexican government, it's better that you stay hidden.  This _casa_ belongs to a friend.  We're safe here."

 

It wasn't much of a promise, but beyond faith, what else did they have?

 

Loup and Pilar followed Christophe into the home.

 

"The kitchen's through there," he said, "and the bathroom's through here.  There's a shower and toilet, although I'm afraid there isn't much else.  There should be some food in the cabinets, and some glasses in the cupboard.  We'll be here until nightfall, and make sure to not go outside.  It's not only the gangs you have to worry about." 

 

The admonishments were clear and frightening.

 

"It isn't great," Christophe said, leading them into a small bedroom, "but it's what we've got.  Once you've got your daddy's money, Loup, we can talk about finding you _chicas_ something more appropriate.  For now, though, good night.  And girls?"

 

They glanced at him.

 

"Welcome to Mexico."

 

Christophe smiled, turned, and left the room.

 

For the first time in a long time, Pilar let go of Loup's hand, walking over to the door and turning the lock.  With a sly grin, she turned to Loup.  "This is even nicer than the Salamanca place."

 

It wasn't.  The room was small, one cloudy window letting in hints of the sun's rays as it made its way into the sky.  A small, three drawered chest leaned heavily against a wall, whose light blue paint had become chipped and thin.  A bare bulb overhead provided light, and when Pilar flipped the switch, they were left in that faint glow that represents both night and day, the navy of night and orange of day that mix to end up a dusky auburn.

 

Pilar looked beautiful in that light.

 

Precious little in Loup's life made sense beyond that.  At the moment, though, it didn't matter.

 

Loup pushed Pilar up against the door, resting both hands on the other girl's hips.  "I love you," she said.

 

"I know.  I love you, too."

 

"I'm sor--" Loup began, but Pilar's fingers on her lips stopped her.

 

"Not now.  Not ever."

 

The mood shifted.

 

Pilar led Loup to the small bed in the center of the room, pushed at her shoulders until she acquiesced, leaning back against the pillows.

 

"I told you I'd take care of you.  Let me."

 

A nod.

 

Pilar crawled onto the bed, laying her body on top of Loup's. 

 

"I love you, baby."

 

They kissed.

 

The girls touched, hands on bodies, stroking sides. 

 

Pilar grasped Loup's hands in hers and raised them to grasp the headboard.  "I told you, I'm taking care of you now.  Let me."

 

She slowly worked Loup's top over the girl's breasts, grasping the sports bra and revealing dusky nipples.  Pilar lowered her head, suckling gently.  A soft cry made her pull away, and she looked into Loup's eyes.

 

"I don't want to tease you, baby.  Tell me what you want.  Tell me how to make you happy."

 

"You make me happy, Pilar."

 

"I'm going to make you happier, baby.  Hold on to me, love."

 

"I'll never let go."

 

They made love, unhurried, sensual, and fell asleep in each other's arms.  While the sun rose, they slept, content.

 

They were awakened sometime in the evening.

 

"Come, _mi hijas_."  It was Christophe. 

 

The drive was long and unfamiliar.  They did not speak.

 

The building looked nondescript, _La Hacienda Sustantivo_ scrawled above the door in splotchy spray paint.

 

"Pilar, _princesita_, you must wait here."

 

Loup turned to Pilar and brushed her fingers across the girl's cheek.  "I love you.  Trust him."

 

"I trust you."

 

The man and the girl entered the building.

 

An hour passed.  Pilar dozed.

 

"Baby," Loup said, shaking Pilar awake.  "Baby, this is it!"

 

"What?"

 

"Home, baby.  I'm home.  My father's kin, they're here, the ones that made it across.  I have a family again, baby.  I never knew him, my dad, but he was here.  He left me letters, baby, pieces of himself.  It's all here.  They've saved it all."

 

Loup couldn't cry, but Pilar wiped her cheek all the same.

 

"I'm home, baby.  I'm home."

 

"We're home," Pilar corrected.

 

A smile Pilar had never seen before.  "You're right," Loup stated.  "We're home."

 

Loup grasped Pilar's waist, lifting her easily out of the car.  The girls giggled, and kissed. 

 

Loup turned serious, and gazed into Pilar's eyes. 

 

"You're my life.  You're my mate.  Share forever with me."

 

"I will."

 

With clasped hands, they entered the building.

 

They never looked back.

 

 


End file.
